Mistaken Identity
by frm93
Summary: Steve calls Tony by the wrong name. Stony fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this story popped into my head while I was reading a Stony fic. This is my first attempt at a non-Glee story so I hope you like it!**

Steve walked into the room and saw Tony talking to Clint.

"Ah, Stars'n'Stripes. I was just telling Hawkeye, here, about this new missile I built," Tony said.

Steve looked at the small device in Tony's hand.

"Isn't that a little small to be a missile? Aren't missiles usually huge?" Steve asked.

"Well, yes. Generally some are huge. But not all have to be huge," Tony answered matter-of-factly. "I built this one special for the Hawk's arrows."

Steve watched as Tony demonstrated how the mini missile fit on Clint's arrow.

"It clicks into place like this," Tony said as Steve heard a clicking noise. "And it's ready to be used. It has enough nuclear energy to blow up a whole building relatively the size of mine. But don't use it on my building, Hawk."

"No promises," Clint said with a smirk.

"Wow, that's amazing work, Howard," Steve realized what he was saying a second too late.

The huge grin that Tony had was replaced with a frown and downcast eyes. Clint looked at Tony and back at Steve with a disappointing look.

"Wait, Tony. I'm sorry," Steve shouted as Tony walked out of the room.

Steve took a step towards the way Tony had gone and was halted by a hand on his shoulder.

"You should let him be alone for a little while," Clint said.

Steve nodded his head and left the room. He made his way down to the training room to help clear his thoughts. He grabbed ten extra punching bags from the storage room and hung one up. He didn't even bother taping up his hands. He was too frustrated at himself to remember to do that. He started punching all his thoughts away. Tony's smile. Punch. Calling Tony by his father's name. Punch. Tony's saddened expression. Punch, punch, punch.

The last punch threw the punching bag across the room and it hit the wall. Steve took a second to bring himself back down to reality before he picked up another punching bag and hung it up. Steve couldn't hear Tony approaching over the noise of his punching. When the second punching bag flew and hit the wall, Tony made his presence known.

"I could set you up with virtual punching bags. That might be lest destructive to the wall and the bags," Tony said as he leaned on the doorframe and took a sip from the glass he was holding.

Steve picked up the third punching bag and hung it. He placed his fists on it trying to think of what to say.

"Look, Tony. I'm really sorry about …"

"No, don't apologize. I get it," Tony interrupted as he walked over towards the Captain.

Steve looked over at Tony with sad eyes.

"It's just, you look so much like him. And it's hard sometimes to tell whether I'm then or now," Steve said as he stared into Tony's brown eyes.

"Yeah, well, I'm over it. It's no big deal," Tony said as he dropped his eyes.

In truth, it bugged Tony to no end. He hated being reminded that he looks like his father. Especially from Steve. The man he idolized as a child and grew to hate as he got older. His father was always comparing him to Captain America, and that's where his hatred came from. He hated that his father couldn't even be proud that Tony did something, he was always saying how different Captain America would've done it. But now that he has met Captain America, his hatred has lessened. After being around Steve for a while, Tony noticed that his hatred was replaced by other feelings. He noticed that he couldn't even be in the same room as Steve without his mind wandering. He thought of different scenarios from kissing Steve to waking up in his arms after a long night together.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Tony finished his drink and placed the glass on the floor.

"Mind if I get in a few punches?" Tony asked.

"Sure," Steve said as he stepped back.

Tony began punching and couldn't help but feel the Captain's eyes watching him. Tony chuckled.

"Enjoying the show, Cap?" Tony said as he turned around to see a blushing super soldier.

"Well, I was – I was watching your technique. In case we get into a fight, I know how to beat you," Steve said as his cheeks grew redder.

"Okay, Capcicle. What ever you say," Tony said as he exited the training room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I am loving all the feedback I am getting for this story! Originally it was going to be a one-shot but you all like it so much that it's going to be continued! Thanks for all the love! Now here's chapter 2!**

After Tony left, Steve still felt guilty about calling him Howard. He continued to punch his guilt out on the punching bag but it really wasn't working. He had to come up with a way to apologize to Tony since a verbal one didn't work.

"Did you patch things up with Tony?" Clint asked as he entered the room.

"No," Steve said as he punched another bag into the wall.

"Well, Stark looked pretty happy just now," Clint said as he walked over towards the boxing ring. "Want to spar?"

Steve eyed the ring before nodding his head.

"Well, he must have had something else on his mind," Steve said as he put boxing gloves on.

"Sure," Clint rolled his eyes as he got in the ring. "Ready?"

Steve nodded as he took his stance in the ring and began throwing punches at Clint.

"Got something on your mind?" Clint asked between punches.

"Tony," Steve answered automatically.

Clint chuckled. "And here I thought that you were in to me."

"What? No, it's not like that with Tony. It's just that…" Steve said dropping his arms.

"Don't worry. I was just kidding. But seriously, he likes you too," Clint said as he hit Steve on the jaw.

"How do you know?" Steve asked taking his gloves off and rubbing his chin.

"I've got intuition," Clint smirked. "And I'm an excellent spy when it comes to overhearing conversations."

"Well, I don't think he likes me very much right now. After calling him by his father's name, I'm surprised he came down here to talk to me."

"Well, like I told you earlier, he was smiling when I saw him."

"Right," Steve said as he got out of the ring.

"I'm serious. I can help you get him," Clint said as he rested on the ropes.

Steve looked over at Clint with confusion. "Get him what?"

Clint laughed. "No, it's an expression. It means I can help you two get together."

"Oh. Well I don't think I should be around him for a while. I could slip up again or he might take revenge on me." "Don't worry about that. I will be right behind you the whole time."

Steve stared at Clint for a moment and knew he wasn't going to get Clint to drop the subject.

"Okay. What are we going to do?"

…

"Sir, Mr. Barton requests your presence upstairs," Jarvis informed Tony.

"What does bird brain want this time?" Tony asked the AI while continuing his work.

"He says it's an urgent matter of which he cannot disclose to me."

"Fine," Tony said as he stopped what he was doing. "Let him know I'm coming."

"Of course, sir."

Tony wiped his hands on towel before making his way upstairs.

"Barton?" Tony yelled when he reached the living room. "This better be important. I was in the middle of something very important."

"Don't worry. This is very important," Clint's voice rang out through the room.

Tony looked around the room and saw no one. A few moments passed and Tony was still alone in the room. He was getting impatient.

"Barton! Where the hell are you?" Tony yelled.

Tony saw a figure moving from the corner of his eye and turned to see if it was Clint.

"Barton, why tell me it's important if you're going to make me…" Tony was momentarily taken aback when he saw Steve walking into the room.

Tony thought Steve had looked hot in his oldies clothes but that didn't compare to how amazingly good-looking he was in up to date clothes. Steve had on dark blue jeans, a white tank top, and an unbuttoned button up blue shirt on top with the sleeves pushed up at his elbows. He had on black tennis shoes and his always tidy hair was a little unkempt. Steve's confident demeanor was replaced with nervousness as he stood in the doorway waiting for Tony's reaction. Tony couldn't take his eyes away from the captain as he soaked in Steve's presence.

What Tony didn't notice was that Steve had an earpiece through which Clint was telling Steve what to do.

"Okay, Steve. Now say what I told you to say," Clint whispered to Steve.

"Tony, since you wouldn't take my verbal apology, I had to come up with some other way to apologize," Steve said.

Tony was snapped back to the present when he heard Steve speak.

"I told you that you didn't need to. But out of curiosity, did you think that wearing normal clothes is an apology?" Tony smirked.

Steve looked down abashedly. "No, I just thought that maybe you would pay attention to me if I were wearing something that wasn't distractingly out of date."

"Take a few steps towards him," Clint told Steve.

Steve walked towards Tony until he was just a few feet away from him.

"The real way I plan to apologize is to take you out tonight," Steve said softly.

Tony hadn't expected that. Steve was still looking down as he waited for Tony's answer.

"Like a date?" Tony asked with a cocky smile on his face.

Steve looked up and saw Tony's smile as one formed on his own face.

"Yeah, like a date," Steve replied.

"Alright. What time should I be ready by?" Tony asked.

"Seven," Steve replied with his smile still in place.

Tony nodded his head and turned to leave.

"It's about time you asked me out, Cap," Tony shouted over his shoulder


End file.
